Luna (Gachaverse)
|-|Luna= |-|Mystery Luna/Unhooded= Character Synopsis Luna 'is one of the administrators of Xkour and is one of many admins alongside Kilios and Dice. In Gacha World, she is corrupted into thinking all her friends are dead in Xkour, an MMO VR Extreme Parkour game. She is friends with Atom, Cyto, Blaz, and Cele. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C Verse: 'Gacha World '''Name: '''Luna '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Supposedly in her early 20s '''Classification: '''Administrator, Admin of Xkour, A.I '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Her atttacks are infused with dark attributes due to being a Darkness Unit), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (As an administator of Xkour, he has full control over the reality itself and can manipulate it to his content), Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Alongside Dice, established a different set of physics within Xkour, such as gravity being lighter within the realm), Law Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Established a law where if one were to lose within Xkour, one will instantly die), The Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids). Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Able to survive being in the presence of Dice, who's mere presence causes probability to shift and causality to alter to his favor, including the posibility of instant death) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Fought against early-game Gacha Summoner and should be miles superior toLolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole. Assisted in the creation of Xkour, which is big enough to encompass it's own skyline and it's likely it's own sun given it possesses a day-night system) 'Speed: FTL '(On par with, albeit much slower than Kilios. Capable of fighting on par with the likes of early-game Gacha Summoner) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(His attacks are capable of harming Gacha Summoner, who can tank attacks that involves the utilization of stars themselves. Superior in strength to Lolita Loli, who creates singularities as a casual attack) 'Durability: Large Star Level Stamina: Very High '(Scales to regular inhabitants of Xkour, who can parkour and run across the entire pocket dimension itself many times without breaking a sweat) 'Range: Stellar '(Controls a pocket realm of this size and can manipulate Corruption across this realm) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Luna is an administrator of Xkour and is capable of running the entire reality without having any issues. Considered as smart as Dice and Kilios, who himself is a master manipulator in regards to how the system of Luni's multiverse works and is smart enough to cheat even causality itself) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sharp Cycle: '''Luna does a spinning attack against a single enemy, doing dark damage. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:The Corruption Users Category:Void Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 4